onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Flevance
|region = North Blue }} Flevance, also known as the , was a country in the North Blue where Trafalgar Law was born, notable for its Amber Lead. It is unknown if Flevance was an affiliate of the World Government, as during the outbreak, the royal family escaped the country and abandoned their people with the political organization's assistance. Notable Landmarks Hospital A hospital with the appearance of a giant townhouse with iron-wrought gates for the fencing walls. As with many other buildings of the city, the hospital was white due to the Amber Lead. The hospital also served as an academy for promising young students, including Trafalgar Law, son of the greatest doctor in the country. When the Amber Lead Syndrome broke out, the hospital ran low on equipment and doctors due to the rapidly increasing death tolls and lack of assistance from the outside world. Law's parents were shot dead inside the hospital, and the building was burned down, killing his sister Lami. History Past and Destruction Flevance was said to be straight out of a snowy country in a fairy tale, as the earth, trees, and grass were all pure white, and the beauty was so stunning that it left visitors wondering whether the island was real or not. A special and rare kind of ore, Amber Lead, was discovered underneath the kingdom, and was determined to be the source of Flevance's marvelous white nature. With the discovery of amber lead, a variety of goods such as utensils, paint, sweets, makeup and weapons were made out of the ore. People from all over the world bought the high quality goods, leading to the kingdom's eventual rise to affluence. }} However, a hundred years ago when the industry came to be, the World Government and the royal family discovered that amber lead was poisonous, but chose not to inform the country of its harmful nature to gain profit from the industry. As part of the adverse effects, each succeeding generation that came to be had a shorter lifespan than their predecessors. By the time the world discovered of the toxicity of amber lead, it was too late to save the heavily poisoned country. While the royal family selfishly escaped with the assistance of the World Government, abandoning their people in the process, all of the citizens became sick and eventually died. Neighboring countries, fearing that the disease was contagious, responded by quarantining the island. Desperate to leave the kingdom, the citizens of Flevance attempted to fight their way out, and the neighboring countries, with justified cause, killed them and destroyed the kingdom. Legacy Trafalgar Law is the only known survivor of the crisis, as he managed to smuggle himself across the border by hiding amongst a mountain of corpses. This blatant disregard for his country's well-being turned Law into a bitter child who sought to destroy the world that destroyed his. Although the country was destroyed, citizens worldwide remained vigilant of the Amber Lead Syndrome; when Donquixote Rosinante took Law to many hospitals in search of a cure, the doctors demonized the child as a survivor of Flevance and an infectious danger to others. Trivia *Flevance shares several of its traits with Casale Monferrato. Both were nicknamed the "White City". Both developed an industry centered around the mining and use of toxic materials—asbestos in Casale Monferrato and amber lead in Flevance—that resulted in the deaths of the many people exposed to them. *Flevance is the second named country in the series to be abandoned by its own royal family. The first was Drum Island, when it was abandoned by Wapol and his followers after the arrival of the Blackbeard Pirates. *It is also the second country in the series to be destroyed with only one survivor who was demonized by association. The first was Ohara, which was destroyed by a Buster Call for researching the Void Century under the suspicion that they were attempting to revive the Ancient Weapons, and the only survivor, Nico Robin, was branded the "Devil Child" for her ability to read poneglyphs. References Site Navigation ru:Флеванс fr:Royaume de Flevance it:Flevance ca:Flevance es:Flevance de:Flevance pl:Flevance Category:North Blue Locations Category:Flashback Introduction Locations Category:World Government Kingdoms